


Comfort Food

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Touma wants to make Kento happy.
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento & Kamiyama Touma
Kudos: 8





	Comfort Food

Touma noticed that Kento was on edge a lot lately. Kento always said he was fine, so he clearly didn't want to talk about it. But Touma wanted Kento to feel better, at least for a little while.  
So he bought some eclairs. When the swordsmen came over, they noticed.  
"Eclairs!" Ren noticed, grabbing one first without asking. "These are so good," he said between bites.  
"It is not wise to speak with food in your mouth," Rintaro said, taking one from the box.  
Kento was staring at the floor, not paying attention. Touma walked over to him.  
"Would you like an eclair?"  
"Yes, thank you," Kento went to get one. Ren had already taken another and Rintaro was savouring his first.  
Then Touma noticed Ren taking his third eclair, and went to convince him that _you can't eat three eclairs in one sitting, you're going to get sick._  
When Touma glanced over at Kento again, he was taking another bite of the eclair.  
Touma watched as Kento let out a big smile.  
Even if it was just for now, just until that eclair was gone, Touma had made Kento happy.


End file.
